The Nightmare of Testing
by kakashilover13
Summary: We all know we love the month of March Testing time! YAY! NOT! Well Kagome feels the same pain as us when Naraku threatens to kill her friends and he means it! Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters as I wish I do

Chap 1: Kagome and the Math Test

Kagome was walking to school sulking. Inuyasha was beside her asking what was wrong.

" Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong with you? Your never like this." Inuyasha asked.

' Oh what am I gonna do? I'm gonna flunk 11th grade. Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out. And Grandpa… oh I know he won't be very happy with me. Not at all. And Inuyasha…why won't the leave me the hell alone! Doesn't he see that I'm not very happy right now?' Kagome thought.

" Would you please stop bugging me right now? I'm not in the mood." Kagome said to Inuyasha who backed away from her when she said that.

" KAGOME!KAGOME!" A voice called from behind her.

' Not him…please not him.' Kagome thought moaning.

" Hey Kagome! I brought something for you. I got you a foot massager…you told me your old one broke did you not?" Hojo asked.

" No, I don't believe I did." Kagome said looking at the sidewalk.

" …Who is your friend here Kagome?" Hojo asked, looking kinda disappointed. ( A/N: I bet you can imagine why he's so upset.)

" Um…. Well…--" Kagome said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

" She's my girlfriend, now get the hell away from her or I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha screamed. Hojo ran, and he ran FAST.

Inuyasha took Kagome to school and that's when Kagome's expression changed. Her expression looked shocked the whole way to school.

Kagome got into her classroom and sat down in her seat. All her friends gathered around her.

" Kagome! Hojo came running into the room looking very frightened. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Her friends asked her.

" No sorry, I have no clue what's wrong with him. Now can you guys please leave me alone a have a major headache." Kagome said as she rubbed her head.

She had just lied to her friends though. She didn't have a headache. She could sense a jewel shard and she knew Inuyasha could sense the demonic aura. She heard something on the roof. And she heard Inuyasha yell.

' Oh boy, here we go again. I wish he would keep it down.' Kagome thought.

She got up out of her seat and asked the teacher if she could use the restroom. She took the pass and headed for the roof to see what was going on. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground, and he was bleeding, bad. Naraku was standing in front of him with a sword to his throat, laughing.

" Your pathetic, you half breed! Now die!" Naraku said as an arrow went into his back.

" Oh no you don't! I have a very important test today and **YOUR NOT GONNA RUIN IT!**" Kagome yelled as she got ready to shot another one of her sacred arrows.

" Oh really! How exciting. As the matter of fact I think I'll kill your dog friend here if you shot me again. How's that?" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome knew she wouldn't fall for that trick, but she knew with Naraku, anything could happen. She put her arrow down and was thinking of a comeback.

( Kagome's POV)

' What do I do now? I know he wants to kill me. And Inuyasha's already dead, at least I hope not. But he doesn't look like he's breathing.'

' Naraku justs keeps laughing and laughing. He's looking straight at me. He's probably waiting for me to give him an answer. But what should I say?'

( Normal POV)

"Well, how about this?" Naraku said as he shot a bolt of bright light at the school.

" I'm transporting your friends to the Feudal Era and you and your pathetic team of humans has to find them before I get to them first. And you know what I will do to them if I get to them first?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face.

" What!" Kagome asked tears streaming down her eyes.

" I'll kill them! MWA-HA-HA-HA!" Naraku said as he took her friends with her and went into the sky and disappeared.

' Oh no! What am I gonna do?' Kagome thought.

" K-a..gg..o..me…" She heard someone call from behind her.

" INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him.

Hope you liked it! ( Sesshomarufreak takes a microphone and says: HELP ME! The mobs coming to eat me! They want the next chapter! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Please R+R!


End file.
